Scam and Eggs
Scam and Eggs is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Swindler *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Josh *Robo Star *Trippy *Nutley *Lumpy Appearances *Nutty *Generic Tree Friends Plot Swindler opens a booth and sells chocolate at an expensive price. Nutley nervously walks to him and pays, but upon biting the chocolate he realizes it has nuts. He starts choking from his allergies and Swindler pulls out a sign saying "No Refunds". Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty count their money and discover they are only two pennies away from being broke. Shifty spots Swindler up to his scam and gets an idea. While Swindler is distracted, giving Nutley a heimlich maneuver (and failing), the raccoon brothers swipe all the chocolate and leave. After Nutley runs away to settle his problem elsewhere, Swindler sees his chocolate is gone. Lifty and Shifty set up a booth on the other side of the street, selling chocolate bars that look familiar to the ones Swindler had. He realizes that he was robbed and goes to take back his belongings, however, he is stopped by Robo Star in a line, where Josh, Trippy, and others also stand. In front of the line, Nutty takes the last chocolate bar and Lifty sees they have run out. Lifty and Shifty notice Lumpy mowing his lawn, with his front door and fridge left open. They run into Lumpy's house and return with eggs, which they start selling instead. Not having the patience to wait any longer, Swindler sneaks to the booth and, upon seeing the eggs, steals some. Moments later, the crowd draws away from Lifty and Shifty's booth. Swindler is not only selling eggs, but cooking them too. Lifty and Shifty soon find out that the rat is using the eggs they stole and rush to get them back. In doing so, they cut through the line. As Lifty and Shifty take back the eggs, Swindler trips them with his tail and causes the eggs to be shattered. The hungry crowd gets mad at Lifty and Shifty for breaking most of the eggs and Swindler gets the new idea for a new scam. Lifty and Shifty are now tied to a pole, and Swindler is letting the crowd to throw the remaining eggs at them. Once they run out of eggs, Trippy comes back with his food and they throw those at the raccoons. At this time, Lumpy goes for breakfast and sees his eggs are gone. He confronts Lifty and Shifty and, due to his stupidity, throws his fridge and crushes them. The pole then bends back and sends the fridge sliding over the line of characters. Swindler walks off to count the money he earned. A nearby Nutley finally coughs up the chocolate piece he was choking on, and it goes flying. Lumpy sees one last egg on the ground and bends to get it, thus missing the piece. It shoots right through Swindler's head and kills him. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by the fridge. #Josh, Robo Star, Trippy, Nutty, and the generic tree friends are squashed when the fridge slides over them. #Swindler dies when the chocolate piece blasts through his head. Trivia *This is the first fanon episode to have a sneak peek. *This is the debut appearance of Nutley. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes